trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Steam Locomotives
Steam locomotives are the first locomotives available in the game. They do not have any special bonuses and cost gold ( ) to operate. All locomotives of power 14+ require One-Click-Cargo (OCC) and One-Click-Passenger (OCP) to unlock. Shop |tax=2|dispatch=10|buyxp=3|power=3| level=1 }} |tax=5|dispatch=6|buyxp=12|power=3| level=1 }} |tax=15|dispatch=3|buyxp=60|power=4| level=1 }} |tax=10|dispatch=5|buyxp=40|power=4| level=2| notes=Mr. General (Set)}} |tax=4|dispatch=10|buyxp=600|power=5| level=4 }} |tax=8|dispatch=5|buyxp=45|power=4| level=6|notes= Puffing Billy (Set) }} |tax=5|dispatch=12|buyxp=650|power=5| level=7}} |tax=9|dispatch=4|buyxp=25|power=4| level=7|notes= Madeira Mamoré (Set) }} |tax=4|dispatch=10|buyxp=25|power=4| level=8|notes= Adler (Set) }} |tax=15|dispatch=6|buyxp=180 |power=5 | level=9}} |tax=30|dispatch=6|buyxp=150|power=5 | level=11}} |tax=5|dispatch=12|buyxp=500 |power=6 | level=12}} |tax=25|dispatch=6|buyxp=80|power=5| level=13}} |tax=5|dispatch=20 | buyxp=2000|power=8 | level=14| notes=Limit 2}} |tax=15|dispatch=6 | buyxp=100|power=5 | level=15}} |tax=8|dispatch=7|buyxp=100 | power=5| level=16}} |tax=36|dispatch=12|buyxp=1690 | power=7| level=17 | notes=Limit 1}} |tax=5|dispatch=7|buyxp=70 | power=5| level=18}} |tax=35|dispatch=8|buyxp=300 | power=6| level=20| notes=Meadow Theme}} |tax=10|dispatch=13|buyxp=2200|power=7| level=21| notes= Meadow Theme }} |tax=29|dispatch=8|buyxp=300 | power=6| level=22|notes=Limit 2 Chrome Cargo I (Set) }} |tax=27|dispatch=8|buyxp=305|power=6| level=22| notes=Zezé Leone (Set) }} |tax=20|dispatch=8|buyxp=310|power=6| level=23| notes=Meadow Theme}} |tax=18|dispatch=9|buyxp=250|power=6| level=24}} |tax=28|dispatch=12|buyxp=1300|power=7| level=24| notes=Limit 1}} |tax=30|dispatch=10|buyxp=1000|power=7| level=26| notes=Limit 1 Meadow Theme}} |tax=10|dispatch=9|buyxp=320|power=6| level=27| notes=Meadow Theme Flying Scotsman (Set) }} |tax=112|dispatch=25|buyxp=6500|power=9| level=28}} |tax=15|dispatch=15|buyxp=3300|power=8| level=30| notes= }} |tax=60|dispatch=10|buyxp=1240|power=7| level=30| notes=Meadow Theme + 3 Neighbours}} |tax=20|dispatch=20|buyxp=6000|power=10| level=30| notes=Limit 3 }} |tax=40|dispatch=12|buyxp=1440|power=7| level=31 |notes=Harbour Theme}} |tax=25|dispatch=35|buyxp=5850|power=10|level=33|notes=Limit 2 President (Set)}} |tax=35|dispatch=13|buyxp=1440|power=7| level=33}} |tax=25|dispatch=14|buyxp=1620|power=7| level=35 | notes=Harbour Theme Hiawatha (Set) }} |tax=300|dispatch=20|buyxp=15000|power=12| level=36| notes=Limit 1 Harbour Theme }} |tax=200|dispatch=20|buyxp=3200|power=8| level=39| notes=Harbour Theme Daylight Express (Set) }} |tax=40|dispatch=30|buyxp=3600|power=9| level=40| notes=Hudson (Set) }} |tax=325|dispatch=45|buyxp=22500|power=13| level=41| notes=Limit 1 M-1 Train Set}} |tax=90|dispatch=20|buyxp=2400|power=8| level=42| notes=Harbour Theme}} Freedom | image=Freedom.png | imagesize=90px |cost= |tax=130|dispatch=25|buyxp=3500|power=9| level=44| notes=Harbour Theme Freedom Train (Set)}} |tax=85|dispatch=33|buyxp=4800|power=10| level=45| notes=Limit 1 Steampowered (Set)}} |tax=40|dispatch=22|buyxp=1300|power=8| level=45| notes=Harbour Theme}} |tax=90|dispatch=27|buyxp=3300|power=9| level=46| notes=Limit 1 Harbour Theme}} |tax=110|dispatch=35|buyxp=4235|power=11| level=47| notes=Limit 2}} |tax=60|dispatch=28|buyxp=3000|power=9| level=49| notes=Harbour Theme T1 (Set) }} |tax=230|dispatch=41|buyxp=8950|power=11| level=50| notes=Zezé Leone Express (Set) }} |tax=325|dispatch=45|buyxp=22500|power=13| level=51| notes=Limit 1 M-1 Train Set}} |tax=180|dispatch=30|buyxp=4230|power=10| level=52 }} |tax=220|dispatch=37|buyxp=18200|power=11| level=53| notes=Limit 1 }} |tax=170|dispatch=32|buyxp=3850|power=10| level=54 }} |tax=200|dispatch=35|buyxp=18000|power=11| level=55| notes=Limit 1 Bathurst (Set) }} |tax=140|dispatch=32|buyxp=3000|power=10| level=56 }} |tax=180|dispatch=42|buyxp=16000|power=11| level=58| notes=Limit 1 }} |tax=160|dispatch=48|buyxp=15000|power=11| level=61| notes=Limit 1 }} |tax=120|dispatch=40|buyxp=15700|power=12| level=63}} |tax=240|dispatch=36|buyxp=5400|power=11| level=62}} |tax=215|dispatch=38|buyxp=5700|power=11| level=65}} |tax=320|dispatch=54|buyxp=19000|power=12| level=66| notes=Limit 1}} |tax=310|dispatch=39|buyxp=7900|power=12| level=69}} |tax=370|dispatch=50|buyxp=23700|power=16| level=70 |notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=385|dispatch=53|buyxp=26900|power=15| level=71 |notes=Limit 2 OCC OCP}} |tax=365|dispatch=55|buyxp=6850|power=16| level=77| notes=Limit 1 Steamer Express I (Set) OCC OCP}} |tax=345|dispatch=49|buyxp=16000|power=14| level=80}} |tax=520|dispatch=50|buyxp=21200|power=15| level=84 | notes=Limit 1 Chrome Cargo II (Set) OCC OCP }} |tax=430|dispatch=54|buyxp=20800|power=15| level=88 | notes=OCC OCP }} |tax=660|dispatch=63|buyxp=27950|power=17| level=92 | notes=OCC OCP}} |tax=695|dispatch=73|buyxp=29500|power=20| level=93 | notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=540|dispatch=58|buyxp=27800|power=16|level=96|notes=OCC OCP}} |tax=735|dispatch=76|buyxp=41000|power=21|level=98|notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=620|dispatch=60|buyxp=40000|power=17| level=105| notes=OCC OCP}} |tax=740|dispatch=82|buyxp=92000|power=22| level=107| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP }} |tax=810|dispatch=84|buyxp=108000|power=24| level=111| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP }} |tax=710|dispatch=63|buyxp=50000|power=18| level=122| notes=OCC OCP}} |tax=785|dispatch=90|buyxp=135000|power=24| level=125| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=720|power=19|dispatch=66|buyxp=42500|level=125|notes=OCC OCP}} |tax=835|power=25|dispatch=95|buyxp=140000|level=126|notes=Limit 1 Blue Tornado I (Set) OCC OCP}} |tax=730|dispatch=71|buyxp=65000|power=20| level=129| notes=OCC OCP}} |tax=735|dispatch=74|buyxp=78800|power=21| level=131| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=740|dispatch=82|buyxp=92000|power=22| level=134| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=820|dispatch=90|buyxp=129860|power=23| level=139 |notes=Limit 2 OCC OCP}} |tax=800|dispatch=100|buyxp=145000|power=24| level=141 |notes=Limit 1 Steamer Express II (Set) OCC OCP}} |tax=755|dispatch=86|buyxp=131000|power=23| level=142 |notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=785|dispatch=90|buyxp=135000|power=24| level=148| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=835|dispatch=95|buyxp=140000|power=25| level=150| notes=Limit 1 Blue Tornado I (Set) OCC OCP}} |tax=860|dispatch=110|buyxp=158000|power=26| level=166| notes=Limit 2 OCC OCP}} |tax=1550|dispatch=140|buyxp=500000|power=30| level=177| notes=Limit 1 Blue Tornado II (Set) OCC OCP}} |tax=1290|dispatch=117|buyxp=269000|power=28| level=187| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |power=32|tax=1750|dispatch=145|buyxp=529000|level=195|notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=1770|dispatch=149|buyxp=605000|power=34| level=210| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=1935|dispatch=155|buyxp=650000|power=36| level=216| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=2540|dispatch=165|buyxp=905400|power=36| level=222| notes=Limit 1 Technicon (Set) OCC OCP}} |power=32|tax=1750|dispatch=145|buyxp=529000|level=225|notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=2720|dispatch=172|buyxp=948500|power=40| level=237| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=1770|dispatch=149|buyxp=605000|power=34| level=240| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=3350|dispatch=200|buyxp=1120000|power=46| level=258| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=3350|dispatch=200|buyxp=1120000|power=46| level=284| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=3050|dispatch=190|buyxp=1185000|power=45| level=290| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP }} |tax=3350|dispatch=200|buyxp=1120000|power=46| level=315| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=3050|dispatch=190|buyxp=1185000|power=45| level=320| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=3475|dispatch=224|buyxp=3250000|power=52| level=374| notes=Limit 1 OCC OCP}} |tax=3500|dispatch=242|buyxp=4100000|power=55| level=393| notes=Limit 1 Fontaine Cargo (Set) OCC OCP}} |tax=3500|dispatch=242|buyxp=4100000|power=55| level=422| notes=Limit 1 Fontaine Cargo (Set) OCC OCP}} Limited Offer The follow locomotives were Limited Offers in the standard Shop. Most of them were offered as parts of celebrations or holiday events. |tax=30|dispatch=3|buyxp=500|power=5|level=1| notes=Halloween 2011, 2012 The Undertaker (Set)}} |tax=7|dispatch=7|buyxp=100|power=6|level=6|notes=Limit 1 2yr Anniversary}} |tax=110|dispatch=38|buyxp=2650|power=11|level=45|notes=Limit 1 2yr Anniversary}} |tax=5|dispatch=6|buyxp=160|power=4| level=6|notes=Comet (Set) Christmas 2011, 2012, 2013}} |tax=5|dispatch=15|buyxp=600|power=6| level=6|notes=Limit 1 Rudolph (Set) Christmas 2011, 2012, 2013}} |tax=167|dispatch=45|buyxp=1800|power=12| level=43|notes=Limit 1 Easter 2013}} |buyxp= 6250 |dispatch= 45 |power= 10 |tax= 20 |notes= Limit 1 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp= 387 |dispatch= 45 |power= 10 |tax= 20 |notes= Limit 1 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp= 22000 |dispatch= 65 |power= 17 |tax= 405 |notes= Limit 1 OCC, OCP 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp=658500|dispatch=216|power=50|tax=5000|notes= Limit 1 Christmas 2013 Jingle Bells Express}} |buyxp=7900|dispatch=68|power=17|tax=420|notes= Limit 1 Christmas 2013}} |buyxp=3450|dispatch=31|power=10|tax=88|notes= Limit 2 Winter Olympics 2014}} |buyxp=14800|dispatch=75|power=16|tax=350|notes= Limit 2 St. Patrick's Day 2014}} |buyxp=1100|dispatch=12|power=7|tax=33|notes= Limit 1 3 Jul - 11 Aug 2014}} |buyxp=185000|dispatch=110|power=28|tax=820|notes= Limit 1 14 Jul - 18 Aug 2014}} |buyxp=185000|dispatch=110|power=28|tax=820|notes= Limit 1 14 Jul - 18 Aug 2014}} Reward Mr. General (Set)}} }} }} }} Crimson Train }} }} }} T1-GER (Set) }} German War Train }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Heavy-duty Nosferatu }} Transylvania Express}} Cadence}} Special Offer/Vintage Offer |tax= 11 |dispatch= 25 |buyxp= 700 |power= 9 |level= 18 |notes= Limit 1 VO Feb. 2012}} |tax=170|dispatch=38|buyxp=7000|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1 SO & VO}} |tax=162|dispatch=36|buyxp=4900|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 2 SO}} |tax=26|dispatch=22|buyxp=5700|power=10|level=15|notes=Limit 2 SO}} |tax=35|dispatch=28|buyxp=4200|power=10|level=15|notes=Limit 2 SO}} |tax=170|dispatch=37|buyxp=7300|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1 SO & VO}} |tax=15|dispatch=15|buyxp=600|power=8|level=4|notes=Limit 2 SO & VO}} |tax=90|dispatch=27|buyxp=800|power=9|level=9|notes=Limit 1 SO & VO}} |tax=10|dispatch=10|buyxp=450|power=7|level=4|notes=Limit 3 SO & VO SO Nov 2013}} |tax= 160 |dispatch= 34 |buyxp= 7000 |power= 11 |level= 22 |notes= Limit 2 VO May 2012}} |tax= 270 |dispatch = 60| buyxp= 10200 |power= 13 |level =24| notes= Mizuki #6 Limit 2 VO July 2012}} | tax= 810| dispatch =135| buyxp=52,500| power = 30| level = 65| notes= Limit 3 OCC, OCP SO Aug. 2012}} | tax= 750| dispatch =95| buyxp= 68,800| power = 25| level = 82| notes= Limit 1 OCC, OCP VO Sep. 2012 }} | tax= 615| dispatch =82| buyxp= 29,500| power = 21| level = 55| notes= Limit 2 OCC, OCP VO Oct. 2012 }} | tax= 720| dispatch =92| buyxp= 66,500| power = 25| level = 83| notes= Limit 1 OCC, OCP Red Devil I VO Oct. 2012 }} | tax= 560| dispatch =75| buyxp= 25,200| power = 19| level = 51| notes= Limit 2 OCC, OCP Red Devil II VO Oct. 2012 }} |tax=675|dispatch=120|buyxp=42000|power=25|level=54|notes= Limit 2 OCC, OCP Spooky VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=580|dispatch=80|buyxp=31000|power=20|level=45|notes= Limit 2 OCC, OCP VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=665|dispatch=88|buyxp=58000|power=23|level=77|notes=Limit 1 Blue Ridge I VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=495|dispatch=60|buyxp=29000|power=17|level=48|notes=Limit 2 Blue Ridge II VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=608|dispatch=83|buyxp=32800|power=21|level=54|notes=Limit 2 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=810|dispatch=110|buyxp=82800|power=28|level=95|notes=Limit 1 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=730|dispatch=142|buyxp=48000|power=26|level=60|notes=Limit 2 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=635|dispatch=86|buyxp=38400|power=22|level=56|notes=Limit 2 VO Jan 2013}} |tax=550|dispatch=85|buyxp=35000|power=20|level=48|notes=Limit 2 Henschel-Wegmann I VO Jan 2013}} |tax=999|dispatch=150|buyxp=74000|power=37|level=60|notes=Limit 2, VO Apr 2013}} |tax=729|dispatch=110|buyxp=19000|power=27|level=30|notes=Limit 3, VO Apr 2013}} |tax=165|dispatch=36|buyxp=6000|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1, VO Jun 2013}} |tax=3660|dispatch=335|buyxp=312500|power=60|level=90|notes=Limit 1, SO Oct 2013}} |tax=3150|dispatch=320|buyxp=307500|power=60|level=90|notes=Limit 3}} |tax=3800|dispatch=345|buyxp=325000|power=65|level=90|notes=Limit 1, SO Dec 24 2013 Dazzling Shine (Set)}} |tax=3685|dispatch=350|buyxp=210000|power=63|level=90|notes=Limit 2, SO 27 Dec 2013 Party Express I}} |tax=4000|dispatch=346|buyxp=89000|power=66|level=90|notes=Limit 2, SO 11 Feb 2014 Supreme Athlete (Set)}} |tax=4250|dispatch=347|buyxp=92000|power=69|level=90|notes=Limit 1, SO 4 Mar 2014 Carnival Parade II}} End Category:Locomotives